


桂冠 | Laurel

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 无论是萌芽还是胎死腹中的感情都很青涩，不过这才可爱不是么。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Irie Kanata, Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	桂冠 | Laurel

**Author's Note:**

> 入江德川性转，涉及CP幸德/迹入

0\. 德川

德川今天醒得比平日还早。不想吵醒高一级的学姐入江，她没有开台灯，摸索着在黑暗里换U17队服。

今天的这件胸衣不好穿，德川低着头，背手折腾搭扣。纯白色的棉质杯罩温柔地拢住日渐饱满的乳房，她拉了拉肩带，抬头才看到入江已经醒了。

入江伸手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，贪觉般蜷在被窝里对着德川笑了笑。

「有C了么？」  
「前辈、请不要偷偷盯着我的胸看。」  
德川不轻不重地控诉了句，表情看起来倒也并没有真的生气。

「我自己没有，请允许我多看看别人的。」  
德川不为所动，套上了运动短袖。后辈的反应实在无趣，入江眨了眨眼，再次把被子拉到了脑袋上。

1\. 入江

训练营里的女生不多，入江对其中的每个都很敏感。她天生长得娇小可爱，并很知道利用自己的优势，故而在大部分男生面前都很吃香。女生们不喜欢她，公平起见，她也不喜欢大部分女生。

去年德川刚来的时候，说实话，入江对她的第一印象不是很好。

德川是法国海归，一个人来的训练营，身高腿长又发育丰满，往网球场边上一站，经过的男生总移过眼去看她。然而她把心高气傲写在脸上。入江看到眼里，觉得她清高得有点可笑。

果然，她一日日地在训练场里战绩斐然，很快就被平等院找上。

入江也不喜欢平等院，不仅仅因为她是“鬼派”。平等院是个不可控的人，与她总是针尖麦芒。这一年的平等院比前年还要难缠，鬼并不与她细说，不妨碍入江知道他已经应付得吃力。

平等院纠缠德川的事，入江起初没打算出手。德川在场上被打得很难看，入江知道场边的男生心里怀着夙愿得报的心思，她甚至觉得平等院就是知道这点才会打到这样。入江抬头看了鬼一眼。

鬼皱着眉，起身往场里面走进去。入江毫不犹豫地跟了上去。

鬼走到了网前同平等院对峙；入江主动去后场扶德川。走进了才看到德江身上全是擦伤和乌青，脑震荡使他给不出什么回应，入江收起了脸上准备好的关怀，伸手替她拉了拉卷起来的上衣下摆。

医务室里。鬼绅士地站在帘子外面等她们。

入江替德川包扎上身。德川是容易留下乌青的体质，受伤的痕迹在青白的皮肤上大片铺开，很是狰狞。即便如此，她依旧非常好看。入江心情有些复杂，抬头看了德川一眼。德川在被抱到了医务室后很快醒了过来，但一直没说过一句话。

伤口被处理得很快，入江在她家里的医院实习过好几个暑假，对基础的护理工作已经很有经验。她看德川乖乖穿上了医疗室里宽松的病号服，这才起身处理盘子里的医疗垃圾。转身的瞬间，入江就看到德川的肩膀抖了一下，她加快脚步走出去。她才拉上床帘，那一头，啜泣声便低低地响了起来。

鬼与她对视，沉默地走到医务室的外面。她以为鬼要同她讲安慰德川的事，鬼却只问她觉得德川打得怎么样。

入江眉眼一弯。她太了解鬼了。  
「比我有天赋。」

鬼挺意外地看了她一眼。

「毕竟是海外回来的精英，」入江将颊边的碎发别到耳后，笑起来，「没什么不好意思承认的，又不是说我一定会输。」

「……你是不是不太喜欢她。」半晌，鬼说。  
「我可没这么说。」入江轻快地扭回了头。

「在我之后，有望能制住平等院的只有她了。」  
入江闻言不可置信地抬起脑袋。

「我比谁都希望日本取得胜利，」鬼说，「德川是最适合坐到最强那个位置上的人。」

「有必要现在就放弃吗？与平等院比，你不一定会输。」  
鬼闻言笑了，「与德川比，你不是也不一定会输吗。」

入江一时语塞。鬼劝慰：「我一个人留下就可以了。」  
「不行。」入江飞快说。她半低着头，食指抵着太阳穴，半晌才无可奈何地叹了口气。

「女孩子可是比你想象得难搞定的多。我也留下来。」

-

用“难搞定”来形容德川，实在是冤枉了她。入江在不久之后就意识到了这点。

德川的生活习性自律得像是从军队里出来。入江睡觉浅眠又脾气差，起床气重得平凡人等退避三舍。

远征军去了海外之后她们的房间被重新分配到了一起，入江早知德川五点起床的习性，一进了房间就厉声警告对方不准设定一个以上的闹钟。德川低头笑了一下，并不冷冽的双眼此时显得很温柔，“我不用闹钟的，不会吵到前辈。”

入江觉得军人的描述还是便宜了她。她该是六十岁。

即便如此，德川依旧是入江遇到过最好相处的那种类型。不知道德川是真的胸怀天下还是缺心眼，她好像真的挺喜欢她。

入江回到寝室的时候德川正在叠衣服，她定睛一看，叠的正是自己的粉色内裤。入江觉得自己应该是单独洗掉了内裤的，这样看可能哪天训练完就忘记了。她大步冲向德川，德川已经麻利地将内裤叠成方形，并捡起了入江的贴身背心。

「不好意思、我那天忘记拿出来了。」入江很快道歉，感觉自己脸上发烫，她实在是被德川洗衣叠衣服哄得四体不勤了。  
德川愣了一下，发愣的样子实在可爱。然而此时不是想这些的时候，入江濒临奔溃地补充，「内裤。」

「啊」德川脸上露出顿悟的神情。  
入江很想掏出相机拍下来，但她手机正插在床头充电。

「没关系的、」德川笑了笑，「我在法国读书的时候也没有这个习惯。」

入江坐到了床上，应付这个对话于她来说过于棘手。德川面对男生和外人总是公事公办、一丝不苟、谦逊有礼，显然对自己的杀伤力毫无自觉，简直是暴殄天物级别的浪费。

「下次你可以把我的衣服留出来，不用帮我叠。」入江说，「当然不是说介意的意思。」  
德川顺了顺这句话的逻辑，有些迷茫地看她：「我做家务上手，其实没关系。」

闻言，入江笑了笑，在心里默默地叹了口气。她没再继续话题，德川却先一步开口问她：「先前下雨的时候没见到你？」

「那个啊、」入江开口，「我在球场边上那个亭子里排练，还遇到了迹部——」

入江说着话，目光却追随着德川的神色，后者看起来毫无所觉也毫无动摇：「他水平还可以。」

「他是还不错。」入江说。德川闻言却转过头去看她，入江眉眼一弯，「看我做什么？」

「什么时候的事？」

入江顿了顿，像是没懂德川在说什么一样，只「嗯？」地反问了一声。德川摇了摇头，终究还是没追问下去。

睡前，德川看入江摘了眼镜放到枕边，随后拉灯也躺进了被窝里。她捻好被子合了眼，半晌却听见入江没头没尾地说了句：「……不管怎么说，现在会去背莎士比亚的人也很少见了。」

德川翻了个身，面向入江的方向，入江也朝她转过头来。摘下眼镜之后的入江，和大家见惯了的精明样子不太像，就是单纯的娃娃脸而已。

德川忍俊不禁地笑了起来，从入江的距离几乎看不真切，只听见笑音贯穿在她声音里：

> 「My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite.」

（我的慷慨如同海一样没有边际，  
我的爱也如此深邃；我给你的越多，  
我拥有的也越多，因为这两者都是无穷尽的。）

「……」  
「……英语课上排过这一幕，剩下的背不出来了。」德川慢吞吞地解释。  
入江好整以暇：「你演茱丽叶吗？」  
德川眨了眨眼：「两人一组，班上一半的人都演茱丽叶。」

「真没劲。」入江扭过头去，故作不满地翻了个身。德川却听她在那头闷着笑了起来，于是在前者看不到的地方安静地也笑了笑。

「一千次晚安。」她最后说。

2\. 德川

自表演赛临时组起的双打之后，德川同幸村一下熟络了起来。因着幸村找她往来多是训练，德川也答应得很爽快。

幸村虽说是小他两届的后辈，但行事稳健得体，德川在海外待了多年也不习惯长幼尺序，便鲜有以前辈自居的时候。

除却幸村常来找她，入江倒也时常去楼下迹部和幸村的房间串门。入江和迹部的关系从U17开始逐渐幽深起来，这在入江身上倒不常见。她在感情上比外人想象得简单，德川比她自己了解更甚。

有时候入江下了楼便和迹部独自出去，留下幸村和德川面面相觑。德川向来话少，幸好幸村赶在冷场前问起她在法国留学时的事情，她便一五一十说给他听。

德川自认自己在交谈中并不是有趣的类型，好在幸村似乎对巴黎很有兴趣，也跟他说起国一去法国交换的经历。一来二去，两人见面时便总有话说，德川再单独跟幸村呆在一起也不至于怯场。

除去法国，幸村在网球上倒也同德川的确投契。毕竟是能能力共鸣的球风，问来幸村也是从小练起的网球，德川对此不很意外。

大致是见面第三次时，德川委婉提起了自己无意双打的事，她不善言辞，原本说的并不留情面，幸村却没有恼怒的样子。

「这点上我同前辈也是一样的。」幸村坦言，德川听了反而意外了一下。如果不是为了培养双打默契，幸村总来找她打球也没了由头。德川露出深思的神色来，幸村这才说起了德国队的手塚的事。

说起来，手塚国光这个人德川也略有耳闻。中学生里极出挑的一个，且在欧洲青少年网坛也有些声名。

幸村说明了来意，德川安心之余又有些怅然。念及此她又觉得自己实在自作多情，便就此按下不提。只专心同幸村钻研应对天衣无缝的路数。

德川心志所致，在无我之后很快就叉到了阿修罗的路上，但对天衣无缝也是知之甚详。他们两人每日见面，在应对手塚的事情上倒也很快有了眉目。那时教练组对于出战的人选其实还没定下，德川同教练更熟悉，向幸村问起此事，后者神情却笃定得很熟悉。

「他是我的对手。教练他们也会明白的。」幸村笑了笑，转而反而，「这种感觉，前辈应该也明白吧？」

自然没有人比德川更清楚注定的对手的意味，德川轻轻「嗯」了声。幸村却继续说：「我觉得我可能就是为了打败它，才会坚持到现在的。」

「它？」德川抓住话里的代词问道。幸村却没有正面回答，而是怀念地笑了起来，「同前辈一样，我也有必须要向后辈证明的东西。」

德川顿了顿，幸村没有说，但他已经明白了。

「这次就别输了。」德川意有所指。  
幸村侧目而视，「有前辈在，不会输的。」

3\. 入江

幸村比赛的这天，德川醒得比平日还早。入江昨晚知道半决赛的阵容，在被窝里同迹部发简讯到半夜，那时还没睡下几个钟头。她一向浅眠，纵是德川轻手轻脚，还是很快跟着醒转过来。

入江摸索着戴上了眼镜，朝夕相处时没怎么注意，在月色里看德川，她才注意到对方不知何时早已生得较记忆更成熟，像枝头丰满待摘的果实。

德川穿上了训练服就要出门，她蜷在被子里问：「要去陪他热身吗？」

德川点了点头。入江勾了勾唇角哄她：「那晚点球场见，你去吧。」

德川便归心似箭地走了。

入江伸手掏出手机看了眼，置顶聊天对象的状态依旧显示着离线。她这才想起楼下某人住的是有单独寝室的套房，一时心里胀痛着不平了起来。

入江进半决赛的赛场的时候，德川早已站在场边了。

虽然起得那么早，后者看起来倒是依旧精神很好。入江猜她也是亢奋，走过去同对方打招呼，德川看起来倒很安然。

「不紧张？」入江打趣她。  
「…又不是我比。」德川无奈，又解释，「我对他挺有信心的。」

入江这才转头看了还没轮到的幸村一眼：「这个位置还挺好的。」  
「是，看得很清楚。」德川说。

入江马上就笑了：「我说的是Ｓ2。」  
德川顿了顿，有些羞愧地说：「鬼前辈……」  
「安心吧。」入江推了推眼镜，「不用我们操心。」  
德川这才安静了下来。

入江侧过去看她，德川的视线沉静地落在场边准备活动的幸村身上。她转头去看迹部，迹部没和谁站在一起，抱着臂看着对面的手塚，倒是一副胸有成竹的得意样。

「我想……如果是男生，或许会比现在好一点。」入江低声说。  
德川微微低头：「什么？」  
「没什么。」入江阖眼，「自言自语而已。」

结局还远未揭晓。入江想。她已知道谁会摘得桂冠了。


End file.
